A Brother's Guilt
by TarableTaralynn
Summary: When the brother's are confronted by a new villain, Martin loses his life and Chris becomes obsessed with getting revenge on the man who took his brother from him.
1. Chapter 1

**A Brother's Guilt:**

**By: Taralynn Wakelin**

The sun was high in the clear sky; the soft breeze blew across his face as he walked along the path further into the trees. The tree's swayed in the breeze, as the animals that lived there went about their daily activities _not_ caring he was there. As he came to a small lake, he looked across it shielding his brown eyes with one hand against the glare off the water. He decided to sit by the water and take a break, as he did the breeze ruffled his short, brown hair and he smiled to himself. He was _grateful_ for the quiet; he had come to the forest with his friend's so they could relax after being _so_ busy with their _non-stop_ work. Suddenly he heard someone laughing, he'd know that laugh _anywhere_ and turned to his right just in time to see a head with short, blond hair pop up, before it disappeared _again_ behind the bushes. The laughter continued as the head popped up once more before disappearing yet _again_. Confused he got up and went to see what was going on, as he went behind the bushes he found his _best friend_, and _older brother_ kneeling beside a small burrow in the ground, he watched him for a few seconds before smiling he spoke.

"What _are_ you doing?"

"Shh…_wait_ for it…_now_!" His brother said as a small, grey rabbit came out of the burrow before going up to him sniffing him and then it quickly turned and disappeared into the burrow again. "We're playing a _game_!" His brother laughed looking at him with a _huge_ smile that reached his blue eyes. "We've been doing this for _10_ minute's now!"

"Sound's like _fun_! Have you _named_ him yet?"

"Yeah, his name is _Hopster_! _Hey_, you want to…" He was cut off by his Creature pod, he stood and answered it. "Go ahead Aviva!"

"Martin is _Chris_ with you?"

"Yeah, I'm _here_ what's up?" Chris answered standing beside Martin.

"Koki picked up a large jet in the radar, it landed near _your_ location!"

"Okay…so _why_ are you telling us?" Martin asked as the brother's looked at each other confused. "Lot's of people _come_ here!"

"It landed 20 minute's ago, and _animals_ have begun to _disappear_ from that _area_!"

"_Disappear_? We _haven't_ seen or heard anything _unusual_!" Chris said.

"Maybe you should check it out guys? Might be just a _glitch_, but better to be safe right?" Aviva said.

"Alright, send us the location and we'll check it out and report back if we find anything _unusual_!" Martin said ending the call; Chris looked at Martin and spoke.

"What do you _think_? _Villain_ or _glitch_?" He asked as they put their pack's on, Martin sighed, he looked tired Chris was a little _worried_ as Martin answered him.

"_Definitely villain_! Man, _can't_ these guy's _ever_ take a vacation?"

**Later:**

After getting the coordinate's they took off to investigate, it only took them 15 minute's to get to the location. When they arrived, they could hear men yelling and they looked through the bushes to see men moving cage's of animals aboard a large, grey jet. Neither brother _recognized_ the jet and watched as a tall, _powerful_ looking man in a suit came out of the jet. He stood watching a smile on his face, and the brother's _knew_ he was the _ringleader_. Chris took a picture of him and sent it to the team to see if they could find out _anything_ about him, all they could then was wait. 10 minute's later Aviva called and told them the only info they were able to locate was that he was a _very_ rich man dealing in Real Estate. He was known for his _violent_ side, and his name was Fox Stone, she warned them to be _careful_, he was a _dangerous_ man, after ending the call Chris spoke.

"Okay…so what's our _plan_?" Chris asked.

"We _do_ what we do _best_! We _free_ the animals, and _scare_ off the bad guy!" Martin said smiling. "Sound's like a _great_ plan to _me_!" Martin said smiling.

"Martin we _need_ more than _that_! First off, we know _nothing_ about him, _or_ his operation! Secondly you heard Aviva he's _dangerous_!" Chris said.

"Alright then what do _you_ suggest?" Martin asked.

"We _need_ to learn more about Stone and his operation _first_! Let's _sneak_ aboard through the _vents_, and once inside we do a little _recon_?" Chris said turning his back to Martin.

"Sound's _good_…only one _problem_!" Martin said.

"What's _that_?" Chris asked still not looking at him.

"_Them_!" Martin said pointing at the four large men who stood in front of Martin, Chris turned and saw them too; Martin smiled at them before he spoke. "You know for _big_ guys, you sure are _quiet_ huh?" Martin said.

"_Shut up_!" One man said as he punched Martin in the stomach, he doubled over and Chris went to interfere, Martin stopped him.

"It's _okay_ Chris! I'm _fine_!"

"Yeah _Chris_, he's _fine_!" The man mocked as he punched Martin in the face this time knocking him to the ground. "I think _Stone_ will want to _meet_ our visitor's! Grab them and _take_ them to the jet!" The man said as they grabbed the brother's roughly and tied their hands behind their backs. "_Move it boy's_!" The man ordered shoving Martin.

They were taken to the jet, once onboard they were taken to the control room where their Creature suit's and Creature pod's were taken from them and they were tied to chair's before being left alone, Chris looked around the room before looking at Martin.

"Are you _okay_ bro?" Chris asked worried.

"Well…_that_ could have gone _better_! I'm _fine_ though Chris _really_!" Martin answered smiling trying to reassure his brother. "I think we're…" The opening of the door cut Martin off, Stone followed by the four thug's who found them came in, Stone spoke.

"Ah…the _world famous_ Wild Kratt's!" Stone said smiling as he stood in front of them.

"_You've_ heard of _us_?" Chris asked angrily, yet confused at the same time.

"Of course I _have_ dear boy!"

"Too _bad_ we _can't_ say the same about _you_!" Martin said smiling smugly, but quickly _regretted_ it when he was punched again in the face by the same thug as the first time.

"Show Mr. Stone _respect_ you little _pissant_!" The thug yelled angrily.

"Easy Carter, its _fine_!" Stone said smiling as he stopped him.

"Yeah, _Carter_, easy! _Don't_ want you to _hurt_ your _fist_, with my _face_!" Martin mocked.

"_Martin_! _Shut_ up!" Chris began seeing Carter getting angrier. "Do you _not_ like your _face_ the way it _is_ bro?" Chris begged him, Stone stopped Carter again before he could hit Martin, Stone waved him back as he looked at Martin and smiling spoke to him.

"Such _spirit_! I _like_ you Martin, _but_ I'd _listen_ to your _brother_ if I were _you_!"

"_What_ are you going to do with us _anyway_?" Chris asked once Martin had _finally_ stopped. "We know _nothing_ about you!"

"You're _right_! _Where_ are my _manners_?" Stone said as he sat in a chair. "My name is Fox Stone, and I made my _million's_ in the Real Estate game! My _real_ _passion_ is _animal's_!"

"Then _why_ capture them?" Martin asked.

"You _misunderstand_ me…I don't _love_ animal's, I _love_ their _unique abilities_! Each one _perfectly_ designed to do what it need's to do to _survive_, from the _smallest_ ant, to the _largest_ elephant! So, I've decided to capture the _biggest_, _most powerful _animal's to use _anyway_ I see fit! I haven't _forgotten_ the other's, _oh no_…I have _plan's_ for them too, but for _now_ I'm _concentrating_ on the _bigger_ animal's!"

"We _won't_ let you get away with this _Stone_!" Chris said angrily.

"My dear boy, _how_ do you purpose to _stop_ me when I have _you_ tied to chairs?" Stone laughed. "I _must_ say though, your little _suits_ are _curious_ things aren't they? You just _touch_ an animal and _poof_ you become that _creature_…_amazing_!" Stone said looking at their suits. "I could _use_ these, they might be _very_ helpful!"

"It'll _never_ work! You know _nothing_ about them!" Chris said.

"_Perhaps_…but _no_ matter really! _My_ way's work _well_ all the same!"

"We'll _always_ be where you are to _stop_ you!" Martin said smiling.

"Such _spirit_, and yet _so stupid_, what a _waste_! I thought you'd be _smarter_ than this…_haven't_ you two _figured_ it out yet?"

"_What_ are you _talking_ about?" Martin demanded.

"I'm going to get _rid_ of you _permanently_!" Stone said smiling. "For _now_ though, _enjoy_ watching me capture your _beloved_ _creatures_! Once I'm _through_ with them…it's _your_ turn to _suffer_!" Stone said as he and his men left them alone.

The brother's _knew_ they had _no_ time to waste, so they began trying to get free from their ropes, but it _only_ made them _tighter_. Chris stopped struggling realizing it was _useless_ and looked around the room for some other way out, he then noticed the desk was made of _glass_ and got an idea. If one of them could get to the desk, they could use the corner of it like a knife and cut the ropes. He stopped Martin and told him, so they both began to drag themselves to the desk, Martin reached it first. He positioned himself so he could cut his ropes at first _nothing_ happened, but he _refused_ to give up and 10 minute's later the ropes broke. Once his hands were free he quickly grabbed his pocket-knife and cut the rope's that bound his ankle's. Then he raced to Chris and freed him, once both were free they knew the jet was full of Stone's thug's, and they'd _never_ get off the ship _alive_ if spotted. So Martin looked around the room and noticed an air vent in the wall and showed Chris. They rushed to it and quickly undid the cover and crawled into it carefully replacing the cover behind them. They crawled through the vent's as below them Stone's thug's went about their job's _oblivious_ to their presence. Suddenly an alarm was heard; they looked at each other knowing they had been discovered missing. They watched and listened as Carter ran into the room and told the other's about them and Stone's order's to _kill_ them if found. They knew they needed a _distraction_, so they continued going through the vent until they came to the room the animals were held. They watched as Carter and three other men came into the room and looked around finding no one they left. They waited a few second's to be sure they were gone and then carefully they undid the vent cover before getting out. Once both brother's were out, Chris looked around for the key's to unlock the cage's, he found them and they quickly began unlocking them. When all of the cages were unlocked Martin opened the door enough to look out, the hall was empty. He gave Chris the signal and he opened the cage's releasing the animal's who then ran towards their freedom. They heard the commotion and quickly snuck down the hallway towards the door keeping to the shadows. Once at the door they saw them open as Stone's men ran for their lives followed by the animals. They quickly went out, they _thought_ they were unseen as Stone's men were all over the place now going after the animals. Not wanting to stick around they went to leave their hiding place behind one of the jet's wheel's, when they ran into Carter and four other thug's, Carter smiled at them as he punched Chris in the stomach bringing him to his hand's and knee's. Martin went to go to him, but he was grabbed by two other men, he fought trying to get free while Carter smiled at Martin before he kicked Chris in his side. Martin was furious as he yelled at Carter to leave him alone; Carter only smiled as he continued his assault. He finally stopped when Stone appeared, Martin used this distraction to break free and rush to Chris, he helped him sit up as Stone furiously spoke to them about what they had done.

"You two thought you were _smart_ freeing my animal's huh? Thought it was _funny_? Well, _who's_ laughing now _boys_?" Stone yelled as he paced.

"_Tough_ word's from a guy who _doesn't_ get his _own_ hand's _dirty_!" Martin yelled angrily.

"_Get them up_!" Stone ordered, two of his men grabbed Martin and pulled him away from Chris and then two other men grabbed Chris and pulled him to his feet, both brother's tried to fight to get free. Once being held Stone smiling went up to Martin and began hitting him, he _couldn't_ fight back and Chris struggled in _vain_ to get free. Stone stopped and smiling stood in front of Martin his back to Chris as he spoke loud enough for both brother's to hear. "Did I get _my_ hands _dirty_ enough for _you_?" Then without another word he got closer to Martin and smiling took out a knife and stabbed Martin three time's, Chris couldn't see what happened. He could only see Martin's face as he looked at him, seeing the pain and fear on his face Chris screamed his name, Stone turned around and he saw the knife and panicked fighting _harder_ to get free. "We're _done_! Let them _go_!"

"_MARTIN_!" Chris yelled as the men released them and they got back onto the jet and left, after being released Martin _couldn't_ support his own weight and stumbled, Chris caught him before he fell. "No! No! _NO_! Martin _stay_ with me!" Chris begged through his tears as he put Martin's arm around his shoulder and helped him to where the Createrra was parked. Once there he laid Martin on the backseat before he got in and raced to the Tortuga begging Martin to hang on his drove. "We're _almost_ there bro, _hang on_!"

He _finally_ arrived and Aviva saw him pull up and met him outside seeing him she got upset, but before she could say anything he got out and raced to the backdoor and opened it and grabbed Martin who had become quiet the last five minute's of the drive. Aviva helped Chris bring him inside where she again helped him lay Martin down. As they laid him down Chris told them what happened, Koki quickly began helping Aviva check Martin. Chris held Martin's hand _refusing_ to let go, his eye's _never_ left Martin's face until they suddenly stopped working on him, he looked at them and spoke upset.

"What is _it_? _Why_ did you _stop_?" Chris asked between his tear's _so_ scared.

"Chris he's lost _a lot_ of blood! He's…" Chris cut Aviva off angrily.

"_Don't_ finish that _sentence_! Aviva _fix_ him _please_! Do _whatever_ it take's just _save_ my _brother_!" Chris begged holding Martin's hand _tighter_ as he looked at him.

"Chris…he's _gone_!" Koki said gently through her tears, as she touched his arm.

"_No_! You _fix_ him!" Chris yelled angrily through his tears as he pulled away from her, he _refused_ to believe he was gone. "You're _wrong_! Just _fix_ him _please_!"

"We've done _all_ we could Chris!" Aviva said as she cried too.

"You're _wrong_! He…_can't_ be _dead_!" Chris said as he laid his head on Martin's chest still holding his hand and cried, Aviva went to him, but he pulled away angrily. "_Get_ out of _here_! _Leave now_!" Chris yelled at them angrily as his tear's fell. "_GO_!" He screamed.

Not knowing what else to do they left the room, the three of them watched as Chris looked at Martin before he sat on the floor and pulled Martin onto his lap and held him as he cried.

**One Week Later:**

Chris sat in the control room looking out the window as the sun began to rise. He _hadn't_ slept well the night before; _truthfully_ since Martin died a week ago he _hadn't_ slept well! Today he was _burying_ his older brother, Aviva, Koki, and Jimmy had made _all_ the funeral arrangement's for him. He knew they were trying to be _strong_ for him, but he'd hear them crying in their room's at night. He sighed shakily, he had _not_ cried since the night Martin died, and even though he missed him _deeply_ and a piece of _him_ had _died_ the night he _did_ he _couldn't_ cry! He felt _completely numb_, like he was in a nightmare and if he woke up he'd have Martin back with him, but he _couldn't_ wake and it _ripped_ his heart out! He became like a _zombie_, going through the motions of living when he was _empty_ on the inside. He found himself _unable_ to think of anything _except_ Martin, he could still see the night he died it replayed in his mind like a horror movie stuck on repeat. He _barely_ ate, or drank, and he _hardly_ spoke to the others _lost_ in his grief. His thoughts were interrupted by the door opening and the other's came in dressed for the funeral. They greeted him with sad smiles and hugs; he hugged them back before Aviva spoke gently.

"You holding up _okay_?"

"I guess so." Chris answered suddenly feeling _very_ tired.

"I'm going to make coffee, anyone want some?" Jimmy asked.

"No thanks JZ! I'm going to go get ready; I'll see you in a bit." Chris said as he left and went to his room.

**Two Hour's Later:**

They arrived at the church and once outside Chris froze seeing all the people that had come to say goodbye to Martin. He _knew_ his brother had been loved by those _closest_ to the brother's, but he had _no_ idea the _amount_ of people his brother had _truly_ been loved by _until_ today! He felt Aviva and Koki take his hand's and looked at his three best friend's _grateful_ for their love and support. They went inside and were stopped by many people giving them their condolences. He stood there _fooling_ them all into thinking he was listening by giving the appropriate responses, but _truthfully_ he _wasn't_ listening, he was _very_ uncomfortable and began playing with his tie. As they neared the front of the church Chris saw the many pictures of Martin with and without him and seeing them he froze. Suddenly he felt like he couldn't _breathe_, everyone sounded like they were under water, he was having a _panic attack_ he _needed_ to get out of there. He turned and began heading for the door, once outside he made it across the street to where the car was parked and behind some bushes he was sick to his stomach. He felt a gentle hand on his back and wiping his mouth he stood up to see Koki, Aviva, and Jimmy standing with him concerned. Koki handed him a cup of water, he thanked her as he took it and leaned against the car before Koki spoke gently to him about what happened.

"We should have _told_ you about the picture's CK, we're _sorry_!"

"_Don't be_! You _didn't_ know I'd react this way…_I_ didn't even know!"

"Its time to start…are you _ready_?" Jimmy asked gently.

"I'll _never_ be ready to say _goodbye_ to my brother…_but_ I'm as ready as I'll _ever_ be I guess!" Chris answered as they went back to the church.

The funeral was beautiful, Chris _barely_ heard a word his eye's _never_ left Martin's casket, everyone cried, everyone _but_ him! Even though Martin was _his_ brother, and Chris was _devastated_ over losing him, he just _couldn't_ cry. After the service at the church Chris continued his _emotionless_ state at the gravesite service. At the reception in the churches meeting room Chris kept to himself, watching the people mourn for his brother. He wandered around a cup of coffee growing cold in his hands as he looked at pictures of Martin. As he looked at a picture of Martin and himself, he realized that was the _last_ picture they had taken together before he died; it was taken the day they landed in the forest, the day before he was killed. He closed his eye's and was transported back to that day, he could see and hear _everything_ again as if it were happening right then. He could see Martin's face as Stone stabbed him, he could _still_ see Martin as he fell into his arm's _struggling_ to live. His thoughts were interrupted by Aviva's concerned voice.

"Are you _okay_ Chris?" She asked gently as he looked at her.

"I…I _need_ to leave! I'm _sorry_; I _can't_ be here right now!"

"Okay, we'll come with…" Chris cut her off gently.

"_No_, stay! I'll just take a cab back; I just _need_ to be _alone_ for awhile okay?"

"Are you _sure_ CK?"

"Yeah, I'll see you back at the Tortuga!" Chris said hugging her before he left.

**That Night:**

After returning to the ship, Chris changed and then sat outside; the forest was quiet _almost_ as if the animals were _grieving_ too. An hour later unable to sit outside anymore he went back inside and just wandered from room to room feeling _lost_. His mind raced with memories of Martin, but soon his thought's were of only _Stone_. The more he thought of Stone, the _angrier_ he got, _until_ all he saw was Stone's _face_! So, he went to his room and took out his laptop and began searching for _anything_ he could find on him. He was still _obsessing_ over Stone when the other's returned, and later that night as everyone slept he continued his search. He was _exhausted_ physically, mentally, and emotionally, but he _wouldn't_ give up on finding Stone. He looked at the clock it was 2am, he leaned back in his chair and rubbed his hands over his face, when a voice beside him spoke scaring him.

"Why _aren't_ you in bed?" The voice said scaring him causing him to fall backwards in his chair, landing on his back he moved his hand's and looked at the person. "I give the landing a…_nine out of 10_! You get a point taken off for _not_ being so graceful." The person said laughing as they held out there hand. "Here, let me help you up!"

"This _isn't_ happening!" Chris said getting up quickly putting as much space as he could between them. "You _aren't_ really here!" Chris said shaking his head.

"Is that _anyway_ to greet your _brother_?" Martin said hurt.

"Martin's _dead_! Which mean's _you're_ not my _brother_!" Chris said upset as he began to pace. "You _aren't_ here!"

"_I_ maybe _dead_, but I'm _still_ your _brother_!" Martin said.

"I _know_…this is a _dream_! I fell asleep at my computer, and all I have to do is _wake up_!" Chris said as he continued pacing. "_That's it_! I just need to _wake up_!"

"So _wake up_ then!" Martin said smiling smugly, as he crossed his arms.

"Okay…if I'm _not_ sleeping, then _you_ are just a _trick_ my tired mind is playing on me! So, all I have to do is _go to sleep_!" Chris said _refusing_ to believe he was there.

"_Really_ Chris? You're going to go with _that_?" Martin asked.

"_Yep_! You _aren't_ real, and when I _wake up_ you'll be _gone_!"

"You _really_ believe that?"

"It's _better_ than believing that I'm talking to my brother's _ghost_!" Chris said as he continued pacing, Martin spoke concerned about him.

"Chris _please_ just _listen_ to me? I'm here because I _can't_ watch you slip _further_ into your _obsession_ with Stone!" Martin said gently.

"I'm _not_ obsessed!" Chris said angrily as he pointed at Martin as he continued pacing.

"_Really_? You _haven't_ left your computer since you got back! Its _not_ healthy bro, you _need_ to stop!"

"I _won't_ stop until he _pay's_ for _taking_ you from _me_!" Chris said upset.

"It's _not_ going to _end_ well! Getting revenge _won't_ bring _me_ back!"

"_It'll help_! You're _dead_ because of him Martin don't you get _it_? He took you from me and he's going to _pay_ for that!" Chris said angrily as he finally stopped pacing and looked at him. "I'm _not_ going to let him get away with this!"

"Chris this _isn't_ like _you_! _Where_ did the _Chris_ I know _go_?"

"_He died when you did_! _Wow_…would you _listen_ to me? I must have lost my _mind_…I'm _arguing_ with my brother's _ghost_! This _mind freak_ is over, I'm going to bed and when I wake up you'll be _gone_ and I'll have my _sanity back_! Goodnight Martin, have a _nice_ _afterlife_!" Chris said as he got into his bed and rolled over to face the wall his back to Martin, _unable_ to get through to him Martin shook his head and sadly just left.

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**The Next Day:**

Chris woke the next morning and looked around the room, and when he _didn't_ see Martin, he _truly_ believed he was dreaming the conversation the night before. He had a shower and then went to get breakfast, the other's soon joined him, but no one talked after greeting each other, as they sat quietly eating a voice beside Jimmy scared Chris.

"_Man_…I _never_ thought I'd see the day you _four_ were so _quiet_! I know you're shutting them out Chris and you _shouldn't_ they lost me _too_!" Martin said scaring Chris so much he choked on his toast, he _never_ took his eyes off Martin as the others became concerned, he took a drink of coffee to clear his throat, he spoke between coughs.

"I'm…I'm _fine_ really! Just swallowed _wrong_!" Chris said. "_Not again_!" He said looking at Martin who only smiled smugly at him as he waved, Chris glared at him angrily.

"_Not again what _Chris?" Jimmy asked confused.

"They _can't_ see or hear me Chris, _only_ you can!" Martin said still smiling.

"_Why_? Why _me_?" Chris demanded.

"_Why you what _CK? Are you _sure_ you're _alright_?" Aviva asked.

"You _better_ answer her, and _stop_ talking to me in _front_ of them or they'll think you're _crazy_!" Martin said.

"_Why_ do these things _always_ seem to happen to _me_?" Chris groaned.

A couple of hour's later Martin paced while Chris once again continued his search for Stone, after his scene at breakfast Chris had stayed in his room. Martin continued _trying_ to get him to stop, but it was _useless_ and Chris had been _ignoring_ him for the last hour.

"Chris I'm _worried_ about you!" Martin said upset.

"I'm _fine_!" Chris said without turning from his computer.

"_Are_ you Chris? Are you _really_? _Look at you_! This _isn't_ fine bro!" Martin pleaded.

"Martin you're my brother, and I love you…_but_ you're gone…_dead_! He took you from me, _doesn't_ that _hurt_ you?" Chris answered upset as he stood and looked at him.

"Chris I'd give _anything_ to be _alive_ again! _Why_ would you _even_ ask me that?" Martin asked hurt by Chris' words, Chris looked at him sadly.

"You _died_ Martin…but _I_ didn't! And _until_ I see him _pay_ for that, make him feel the _pain_ I do _everyday_ I _won't_ stop!"

"Chris he's _dangerous_! I _don't_ want you to end up like me!" Martin said upset.

"_Go away Martin_! You _can't_ make me change my mind!" Chris said turning back to his computer.

"Chris I'm _begging_ you, stop this!" Martin pleaded.

"_Go haunt someone else I'm busy_!" Chris said, as Martin again just left.

**Three Month's Later:**

Chris' search for Stone became an _obsession_, it was all he thought about, he withdrew from the team even more _completely_ shutting them out. Martin and the other's were worried about him and _tried_ to get him to stop, but he _wouldn't_ and fought with them about it. Chris _refused_ to listen to any of them, and it was _really_ scaring Martin knowing how _dangerous_ Stone is and was afraid Chris would end up like him. Then one night three month's later Chris took a break from his search and went to the control room for some coffee the other's were there and when he went in they stopped talking. He didn't say anything; he poured his coffee, but felt the _tension_ and finally he spoke to them.

"Okay, _what's_ going on?" Chris asked without turning to face them.

"Nothing, _why_?" Koki answered.

"_Really_?" Chris said shaking his head _not_ believing they'd try to _lie_ to him. "_What_ would give me the _idea_ something's _wrong_…_hmm_…I know, maybe it was the way you all _shut_ _up_ the _second_ I walked into the room!" Chris said angrily finally looking at them.

"Chris its _not_ what you think!" Aviva said quickly.

"Oh, so you _three_ are _mind readers_ now?" Chris said upset.

"_Chris_! _Stop_ being an _ass_! They're our _friend's_!" Martin scolded him angrily.

"Go on _tell_ me then! What is _it_?" Chris demanded _ignoring_ Martin.

"We're _worried_ about you! This _obsession_ with Stone has gotten _out of control_!" Aviva said. "We just _don't_ want you to do anything that could get you _hurt_!"

"_Not_ _this again_!" Chris said becoming angrier at having the same fight again.

"Yes, _this again_! Chris we're your friend's and we know you _lost_ Martin, _we did too_, but…" Chris cut Aviva off.

"_Don't_ bring my brother into this! You have _no_ clue what _I_ lost that night! He was _my_ _brother_, _my best friend _and Stone _killed_ him in front of _me_! I _watched_ as his blood left his body, I had to _watch_ him take his _last_ breath! _None_ of you _know_ what I lost, _leave_ _him out of this_! You know something though, I _realized_ something right now!" Chris said.

"What?" Jimmy asked.

"I _realized_ that _everything_ you three have said or done since Martin died has been one _giant lie_! You _don't_ give a _damn_ about _Martin or me_!" Chris yelled so angry.

"_How_ can you say that? You _know_ we all think of you and Martin like brothers!" Koki said upset, they all were. "You're like _family_ to us!"

"_Save your tear's_, I'm _done_ playing your game's!" Chris said as he turned to leave. "I'm doing this with or without you _understand that_! _Martin_ may have bought your _lie's_…but _I'm not Martin_!" Chris said walking away.

Once in his room he knew Martin was there and _ignored_ him as he paced, Martin stood by the door watching him _so_ disappointed in him, Chris suddenly spoke as he paced.

"I _know_ you want to say something! _So say it already_!" Chris said.

"_What_ do you want me to say _Chris_? You want me to tell you how much of an _ass_ you were? Or how about how _selfish_ your being, does that _work_ for you? I have _plenty_ more if _those_ one's _don't_ work!" Martin said angrily.

"I'm being an _ass_?" Chris asked shocked as he stopped and looked at him. "_How_ am I being an _ass_?"

"Yeah Chris you're being an _ass_! You have done _nothing_, but push the team away when all they're trying to do is _help_ you! _Oh_, and let's _not_ forget your _sick_ obsession with Stone, and your _completely juvenile_ meltdown just now with the team! You know you were in the _wrong_ Chris!" Martin answered.

"My _own_ brother is _against_ me now, _great_! This is just _perfect_! Does your '_We Hate_ _Chris Kratt_' club come with a _membership card_?" Chris said angrily.

"Chris will you _listen_ to yourself? _You_ have _completely_ lost your mind! Listen to me for _once_ in your life Chris, Stone is a _seriously_ dangerous dude! He _killed_ me without a second thought; do you _honestly_ think for one _nanosecond_ he _wouldn't_ do the same to _you_?" Martin said pleading with him.

"I thought of _all_ people, the _one_ person I could count on to have my back _no_ matter what would have been _you_!" Chris said sadly.

"_I do Chris_! _Why_ do you think I'm _here_?"

"_No_, Martin…_you don't_! Not _anymore_! If you _did_ you'd _understand_ why I _need_ to do this!" Chris said sadly turning away.

"Chris you're my brother and I love you, but I _won't_ watch as you kill _yourself_! I'm sorry!" Martin said sadly.

"_I'm sorry too_! I'm _doing_ this Martin, and I _hope_ when its over you can _understand_?"

"I'll _never_ understand you throwing your life away for _revenge_!" Martin said his voice breaking as he turned and disappeared.

"I'm _sorry _Martin!" Chris said his heart breaking.

**The Next Day:**

The next day after his fight with the team and Martin, Chris stayed in his room. He _never_ left his computer, _finally_ by nightfall he learned Stone had _returned_ to the forest, he had obviously waited for the heat to die down after Martin was killed. He smiled to himself as he pictured taking Stone's _life_ the way he had taken _Martin's_. After getting his thing's ready he snuck out and using the coordinate's he had programmed into his Creature pod before he left he went after Stone. As he got closer to Stone, he parked the Createrra and got out and went the rest of the way on foot. As he neared the jet Martin suddenly appeared, Chris stopped and they starred at each other, finally Martin spoke sadly.

"Chris, I'm _begging_ you! _Don't_ do this _please_! He will _kill_ you, its _not_ going to change _anything_!"

"Its going to change _everything_ Martin! I'm going to make him feel the _pain_ I feel _every_ second of _every_ day!"

"_Then what huh_?" Martin asked angrily.

"_What_?" Chris asked confused.

"Let's say you _do_ get your revenge! Then _what_ happens?"

"Then I'll have my _revenge_ and it _end's_! Haven't you been _listening_ to me?"

"I've _listened_ to _every crazy, foolish_ thing you've said! That's _why_ I know its _not_ going to _end_ there!"

"_Really_? So now you can see into the _future_?" Chris said frustrated.

"Chris as your brother I'm _begging_ you _don't_ do this! _What's it going to prove_?"

"It _won't_ prove a _damn thing_!" Chris said as he looked through the bushes, Martin stood with him, and then suddenly he just disappeared. Chris felt _very_ alone after he left him, he was so _used_ to having Martin with him, but now he was _alone_ and he could _only_ rely on himself. Just then Martin reappeared, Chris quickly hid his _relief_ and _happiness_ at having his brother back with him, Martin looked at the jet and spoke.

"There's _only_ Stone and Carter on board! Carter was talking to Stone telling him the others won't be back for awhile; they've gone after the animals!"

"_What_? Does…_does_ this mean you're _helping_ me?" Chris asked confused.

"Let me make this _perfectly_ clear! I'm _only_ doing this so you _won't_ get your _stubborn ass_ killed! I do _not_ agree or understand _any_ of this nor do I _want_ too! Are we _clear_?"

"Yeah, yeah we're _clear_!" Chris answered hurt by his tone.

"The first thing we need to do is get rid of _Carter_! I'll distract him long enough for you to knock him out and tie him up. Once he's taken care of we go after Stone, you get your revenge, and then we leave! _Got it_?" Martin said.

"_Got it_!" Chris said trying to hide the fact that Martin's word's and tone hurt him. "I'm ready when you are!"

"_Let's go_!" Martin said. "I'll go first and give you the signal and then you follow me!"

After getting inside the jet _unseen_, Chris waited in the hallway while Martin checked out a room, he gave him the signal and he snuck inside and hid. Second's later Carter came in talking on his phone to one of Stone's thug's. Seeing him Chris _remembered_ how he had been _beaten_ on by the man who _now_ stood only step's away and he tensed he wanted to _return_ the beating, but stayed where he was. Chris watched as Martin followed Carter around the room, he _knew_ Martin was _stalling_, just then Martin saw him put his cell phone on the table. Martin knocked his phone off the table he had his back to Martin, but when his phone fell he quickly turned confused he picked it up and spoke to himself.

"_Damn_ phone!" Carter said as Chris watched Martin smile at Carter, he was confused until Martin shoved Carter who stumbled. "What _the_…_whose there_?" Carter demanded as he turned in a circle angry as he turned his back to Chris again Martin nodded and Chris grabbed a metal pipe he had found outside and brought in with him and snuck up behind Carter. Once behind him he swung the pipe and connected with the back of his head, Carter fell to the floor knocked out, Martin told him about some rope in the corner and so Chris grabbed it and quickly tied him up, then he turned to Martin and spoke.

"_Now what_?"

"We go after _Stone_!" Martin said going to check the hall; he returned a few second's later. "Its all clear, _but_ Stone's headed outside with keys, I think he's _leaving_."

"_Where_ would he be going?" Chris asked as they quickly headed outside too, once outside they hid behind the jet's wheel's and watched, Chris spoke worried.

"He's getting into a _jeep_, we _have_ to follow or we'll _lose_ him! I _think_ I can get into the backseat _if_ you distract him for me!"

"_Fine_! Be _careful_ Chris!" Martin said as he quickly went up to Stone. He had to think of something, so he did the _only_ thing he could think of and _shoved_ Stone causing him to fall to his knee's Chris smiled. Then he kicked the keys towards the bushes so his _back_ would be to the jeep, seeing this Chris quickly, _but_ quietly raced to the jeep and got in the back hiding under a tarp that was there. Second's later he heard Stone get in cursing under his breath, Martin got in the passenger's seat and told Chris where they were going. They reached their destination and Stone parked and smiling got out, he walked to the middle of the clearing and took a deep breath before he spoke aloud to himself.

"_Soon_ this forest will be _nothing_ more than a _memory_! I'll take _my_ animals, and then I'll turn this place into _high priced houses _and I'll become _even_ richer than I _already_ am!" Stone spoke as he looked at the tree's, the brother's listened quietly before Martin gave the signal and Chris snuck out and hid in some nearby bushes Stone turned to go back to the jeep. "Before I do, I _need_ to find out where the _hell_ Carter got too! He was _supposed_ to meet me here the little _weasel_!" Stone said as he reached the jeep and Chris staying behind the bushes circled around him before he snuck out and spoke.

"_Good_ help is _so_ hard to find nowadays!" Chris said from behind him. "You know _I_ saw Carter and I think he's going to be _tied up_ for a little while!"

"If it isn't the _Green Wild Ratt_! _How_ was your brother's _funeral_? I'm real _sorry_ I missed it!" Stone said making Chris angry.

"_Don't_ let him in your _head_ Chris!" Martin warned.

"_Aw_…did I touch a _nerve_? _Wait…don't tell me_! You're here to get _revenge_ for him right?"

"_Wow_, you _do_ have a _brain_ in that _ugly_ head of your's after all!" Chris answered.

"Where's your _backup_?" Stone asked unshaken by him as he leaned against the jeep's door. "Surely you weren't _stupid_ enough to come alone?"

"There is _none_! I _know_ you're _alone_ too Stone!" Chris answered smiling.

"Well, well, _well_! You're _pretty brave _aren't you? Or _stupid_!" Stone said smiling.

"I'm _done_ talking Stone! _You_ took my _brother_ from me and I've waited _too_ long to get my _revenge_!" Chris said angrily.

"Come and _get_ it then _boy_!" Stone said smiling as he stepped away from the jeep, Chris ran at him and connected _hard_ sending them backwards into the jeep door. They both fell to the ground, Stone fell onto his stomach Chris wasted _no_ time he turned him over and began punching him. As he did, Martin watched he suddenly saw Stone reach for his knife, he quickly raced to where they were and called out to Chris to warn him.

"_CHRIS_!" Martin yelled causing Chris to look up distracted, Stone in that instant went to stab Chris, but Martin knocked the knife out of his hand sending it flying away from them. In the commotion, Stone _punched_ Chris knocking him off and onto the ground, he then got up and took off running into the trees. The brother's gave chase, as they neared a clearing _neither_ brother saw Stone hiding behind a tree until it was _too_ late. Stone swung the large branch he held, and connected with Chris' stomach bringing him to his knees, before he swung it again hitting him in the back. Martin seeing Stone was about to hit Chris again warned him and Chris dodged it, Stone hit the ground instead causing him to lose his balance. Chris then grabbed the branch and took it from Stone and swung it like a bat and connected hard with Stone's stomach. The fight went back and forth with _both_ men giving _and_ receiving hits. Martin helped Chris _anyway_ he could, and warned him about Stone's hit's, but this was _Chris'_ battle he _needed_ this to move on so Martin stood by _helplessly_ watching. As the fight continued Martin realized they were on a cliff, he looked over the edge and saw only sharp rocks, and a few bushes below. He turned back to the fight and saw Chris had gotten the upper hand and now knelt by Stone who was on his back. Chris grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him towards him and began to punch Stone again and _again_, he was _so_ lost in his anger and grief. Martin knowing this _tried_ to stop him, but at first _couldn't_ it was like Chris _never_ heard him, he kept trying.

"_Chris_! _Enough_! _Let him go_! You _told_ me it would _end_!" Martin begged. "You _aren't_ like him Chris! You're _not_ a monster!" Martin pleaded, Chris stopped his fist inches from Stone's face, he hung his head. "You're _not_ him…you're _my brother_!"

"_Leave_!" Chris began letting Stone go. "Remember _one_ thing Stone…I _never_ forget! You _killed_ my brother and I should _kill_ you, but I _can't_ because I'm _not_ like you! Leave _now_!" Chris said getting up, he turned to leave and went to walk away, Martin saw Stone get up about to attack Chris so he quickly called out to him to warn him about it.

"Chris _behind you_!" Martin yelled, Chris turned just in time to see Stone go to charge, but the ground beneath Stone gave way and fell over the edge, Stone called for help. _Both_ brother's went to the edge and looked over to see Stone holding onto a root, Stone saw Chris and _begged_ him for help, but Chris _didn't_ move or speak. He _just_ stood there standing over him as the root began to break and he just smiled, Martin _tried_ to help him, but _couldn't_ so upset he turned to Chris and told him he needed to save Stone.

"Chris _what_ are you _doing_? _Help him_!" Martin yelled, but Chris _ignored_ him, his eye's _never_ left Stone. "I _can't_ help him, _you_ need too! _CHRIS_!" Martin yelled at him upset.

Martin _couldn't_ understand why Chris _wasn't_ doing anything to help him, _finally_ before Martin could _say_ or _do_ anything else Chris finally helped Stone up just before he fell. Martin was proud of him, and he watched as once Stone was safe, Chris stood and went to leave, but Stone reached out and tripped him, Stone stood smiling as he spoke.

"You _coward_! I should have _killed_ you too! _Maybe_ I killed the _wrong_ brother? I'm sure your brother would have given me _more of a fight_! You made your _last_ mistake letting me live _boy_! Say _hello_ to your brother for _me_!" Stone said as he stood over Chris smiling. Chris had gotten to his knee's, and began to crawl away and finally stood turning to see Stone charging him. Chris waited and at the last minute he moved and Stone unable to stop fell off the edge to his death. Chris got up and stood with Martin as they looked down on his body, Chris _didn't_ speak he just turned and began to walk away.

Back at the Tortuga Chris' wound's were checked and bandaged by Aviva; the team had discovered him gone 15 minute's after he had left to go after Stone. No one spoke while he was fixed, and afterwards he went to his room where he sat on his bed and sighed. He _didn't_ know where Martin was; after Chris had gotten into the Createrra back at Stone's jet Martin had left him _without_ saying a word, and _now_ an hour later there was still _no_ sign of him anywhere. Chris flopped backwards onto the bed from where he had sat, and he starred at the ceiling he felt _numb_, nothing had changed now that Stone was dead like he had _hoped_, Martin had been _right_ the whole time and Chris felt like an _ass_.

"You _okay_?"

"_Crap_! You _scared_ me Martin! You _really_ need to warn a guy you're there!" Chris said as he sat up, Martin sat beside him and looked at Chris as he spoke again.

"Sorry! You _didn't_ answer my question though?" Martin pushed.

"I'm _fine_! _Great_ actually!" Chris lied faking his smile as he stood and turned his back to Martin, _not_ believing him Martin stood and spoke again calling him on his lies.

"Chris you've _always_ been a _horrible_ liar! Why _don't_ you try telling me the _truth_ now huh?"

"_Fine_! Here's the _truth_! I feel…_nothing okay_? I _thought_ knowing Stone was dead I'd feel…I _don't_ know…_something_! I thought by him being _dead_ I'd _finally_ be able to feel _again_! _Nothing's_ changed Martin…_you're still dead_!" Chris said _finally_ breaking down after having held it in for _so_ long, Martin said nothing _knowing_ he needed to let it out after running from it. "_How_ am I supposed to go on _without_ you huh? _Whose_ going to have my back _now_?" Chris sobbed, as Martin hugged him.

"Chris you're _not_ alone! You have Aviva, Koki, and Jimmy, you all _still_ have each other!" Martin said gently as he held him.

"Its _not_ the same Martin and you _know it_! We're _brother's_ Martin, _how_ can you expect me to _replace_ you?" Chris demanded upset as he pulled away, Martin spoke.

"Chris that's _not_ what I meant! _No one_ expects you to _replace_ me, and no one's _trying_ too! All I'm saying Chris is that you aren't _alone_, you _still_ have people who love you and will have your _back_!" Martin said touching his shoulder.

"Martin I…I don't think I'm _strong_ enough to do this!" Chris answered turning away from him, Martin grabbed his arm and turned him around to face him and spoke.

"Chris Kratt you _listen_ to me!" Martin said. "You are one of the _strongest_, _smartest_ people _I_ know! You're _hurting_ right now and its _not_ letting you think clearly, you _can_ do this _without_ me!"

"Martin I'm…I'm _scared_!" Chris said as Martin hugged him again, both cried as they held onto each other. "_Don't_ leave me Martin, I _need_ you! _You're my older brother_!"

"Chris I…I _can't_ stay, I _want_ too, but I _can't_ we both _know_ it! I'll _always_ be with you, _and_ I'll _always_ have your back!"

"Martin, I'm sorry for _everything_ I've said and done since you've died! Thank you for _not_ letting me become like Stone!" Chris said smiling sadly.

"Hey, that's what _big brother's_ are for! You'll be _okay_ Chris, I _know_ you will, just do me a _favour_?"

"What?" Chris asked.

"_Talk_ to them _please_? _Don't_ shut them out anymore!"

"I will…I _promise_!"

"_Good_! _There's_ the Chris Kratt I _know_! I love you Chris!"

"I love you too Martin! Will I ever _see_ you again?" Chris asked sadly.

"_Oh yeah_! You _can't_ get rid of me that _easily_!" Martin said hugging him again, just then there was a knock on his door, Chris answered it wiping away his tears as he did.

"_Guy's_? I…I was just about to come see _you_!" Chris said.

"You _were_?" Jimmy asked.

"_Yeah_, I think its time we _talk_!" Chris said as they all sat, Martin stood leaning against the wall smiling at Chris who looked at him before he began to talk again. "I _owe_ you three a _huge_ apology!" Chris began. "When Martin died, I _lost_ myself in my head, I _didn't_ know who _I_ was _anymore_! Then to try and make myself feel _something_ again I focused all my energy on finding Stone, believing _his_ death at _my_ hands would make thing's _okay_ again! I was _lying_ to myself and I pushed you three away _not_ wanting to have _anyone_ close to me! Then tonight when I _had_ him _right_ where I've wanted him for _so_ long…it changed _nothing_! _My brother was still dead, and I still feel numb_! _Even_ after Stone was _killed_ I…I _didn't_ feel this _calm_ come over me like I _believed_ I would! Martin _taught_ me that _family_ is the _most_ important thing in life, and you _three_ are my family!"

"Chris we know losing Martin _devastated_ you, _we_ lost him too and we know our pain is _nothing_ compared to your's! When you pulled away from us and withdrew into yourself we were _scared_ we'd lose _you_ too!" Koki said sadly.

"Chris we _knew_ killing Stone _wouldn't_ change anything and we _didn't_ want you to become a _monster_ like him!" Jimmy added.

"We _forgive_ you Chris because we know you were _lost_ for a little while and like you said we're _family_! And family _doesn't_ turn its back on each other!" Aviva added, as they hugged him, Chris was _so_ glad they had forgiven him and given him another chance.

"Chris?" Jimmy said quietly.

"Yeah JZ?"

"Do…do you think _Martin's_ I _don't_ know…_happy_ with us becoming a family _again_?" Jimmy began, at the mention of his name Martin quickly looked at Jimmy and smiled sadly. "I like to think he's _always_ with me, you know _still_ watching my back! I _know_ that's _crazy_, but…" Chris cut him off gently.

"JZ, I _know_ my brother and I _know_ he's _definitely_ proud of us! I _don't_ think what you said is _crazy_ JZ!" Chris said smiling his _word's_ directed to _Jimmy_, but his _eye's_ never left _Martin_ who nodded at him smiling, Jimmy shocked by his answer spoke.

"You…_you don't_?"

"_Nope_! In fact _I_ feel the same way!" Chris said tear's in his eyes, as with one last small wave Martin disappeared, Chris closed his eye's tight and sighed Koki spoke.

"Are you _okay_ Chris?" Koki asked gently.

"You know Koki…I' am _now_, _we all are_!" Chris answered as he opened his eye's and looked at them smiling as he took her hand. "We're _all_ going to be _okay now_!"

**That Night:**

Later that night after everyone was in bed Chris lay in his bed on his side starring at Martin's _empty_ bed and sighed. He thought back to everything that happened and was _grateful_ he had been given a _second_ chance at life. He knew the _pain_ of Martin being gone would _never_ go away, but _knowing_ he was _still_ with him made it _easier_ to deal with! He _now_ could feel _again_, and _even_ though his heart _ached_, he knew as long as Aviva, Koki, Jimmy, and himself stuck together than he could be _strong_! He _didn't_ know if he'd see Martin again, but he _knew_ Martin was _always_ with him and that was _good enough _for him. One day he'd be able to _remember_ Martin the way he _deserved_; with love, laughter, and smile's, _instead_ of heartache, tears, and pain! That day was _somewhere_ in the future, for _right_ now though they'd take it _one day at a time_! He soon fell asleep with that thought in his heart, and a smile on his lip's _knowing_ Martin was _never_ any further from them then their _hearts_!

**THE END!**


End file.
